far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Pyxis Serfdom
History and evolution of the Pyxis Serfdom In the beginning At the time of the Vela-Pyxis Split, the noble families leaving House Vela to establish House Pyxis also brought their serfs with them as the belonged to the families service. Due to the conditions, small size and population, the serfs were treated very differently as they had been before. The nobles realized to survive and prosper as a House, they would need to rely on theirs serfs support and loyalty. So attitudes began to shift, while maintaining the Imperial structure, nobles and serfs slowly began to see each other as people, dependent on each other. To the stars Over the years House Pyxis grew, and noble explorers started to turn their attention to the stars. There was one small problem, the ships the noble families owned could not carry the full compliment of the serfdom that the family was responsible for their care. This created a division of Pyxis Serfdom, of those whom lead a ship bound life and those whom resided on Lodestone either with under the care of nobles within the family who chose to live on the Lodestone, or in extreme cases where there was no Lodestone bound heir, those serfs then provided service to Lodestone as a whole under the direction of the Wardens in turn directed by Granny Pyxis. The choice Being such a small population, the Pyxis workforce required a certain degree of flexibility and to play to the strengths of the individual. A serf who is more passionate working in space travel is going to be a poor serf been grounded on Lodestone. With this in mind the nobility decide to grant the serfdom the ability to negotiate where they felt it would be best to serve the House of Pyxis. Once the serf had made their request known to their noble, it came down to the responsibility of that noble to accommodate the request as best as they could. Whether they found work within the noble family or found a suitable exchange either with the House's pool on Lodestone or another noble family. Among noble circles it is seen as bad form to ignore such a request and social penalties have been known to occur. However this arrangement is not one sided, should the noble find a need for a specific skill set, they can request a serf trade that is beneficial to all parties, respecting the serfs chosen caste The Castes Citizens of Lodestone This caste is made up the serfdom that is located on Lodestone itself. Usually tied to a noble family, however it is not always the case and those freeman serve Pyxis under the direction of the Wardens. Example titles Jekyill Marica, Citizen of Lodestone, Custodian of Kymay Manor and the Romani Family Mckee Erica, Citizen of Lodestone, Dockhand of Spaceport Event 1 Attendants of Ships Serfs that either are born into this life or choose it, are named commonly after the ship they serve, their position and the noble that the ship belongs to. It is not unheard of to find a serf commanding a ship, if they have shown themselves to be capable and trustworthy. Example Title Waters Mangus, Attendant to HPS-521 Emerald Metal, Technician to North Orator Pyxis Romani Alexandru Protégés of Rangers The self sacrificing nature of service to the Ranger Coalition also brings with it a certain level of respect and along with that , titles of their very own. Very similar to the Attendants titles however the patron noble is referenced first. Example Title Ranger Sharrid Fadri Coleel of the Pyxis Ranger Coalition, Protégé to Void-Walker Pyxis Romani Rayya, Specialist of the HPS-216 Starfiend and the Black Pack Category:House Pyxis